Masterpiece
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: To create a beautiful piece of art work, a few steps are required. oOo WaluigiXLuigi, and HOO BOY CANADIA TYPED UP SOME SMUT - yeah there's that... along with some... fluff, maybe? Whatever, it all kinda fails, but I think the story's too good for Collection. The M Rating's there for a reason. If you don't like the pairing, don't read or comment on this story. oOo


****…So this was originally gonna be fluffy… I felt like typing a fluffy… but then it turned into… this… which is still kinda fluffy…kinda… I seem to type stuff like this when I'm tired. ****

* * *

_To hold glass in his hands without breaking it. _

It would require a rainy day, where there was a lack of an umbrella for poor Luigi as well as no reason to be in town any longer. He needed to get home, now, but he didn't want to risk getting his clothes ruined by the rain getting heavier and heavier.

He stood under the small roof of a porch that belonged to a local restaurant, planning on waiting out the storm while enjoying a free glass of ice water. With another frustrated sigh and sip, he was almost tempted to flag down Parakarry and have him deliver a letter to someone nearby that could let him borrow an umbrella. Luigi took at glance at the street, accidentally catching the empty eyes of the ever childish Waluigi underneath a large, purple umbrella.

He wasn't that desperate to get home now, was he? Luigi just gave the taller a small wave before resuming his stare into the sky, wishing that the rain would stop.

"You came out unprepared," Waluigi stood in front of him, the only thing separating them was the decorative wooden fence the porch had, "I'm surprised at you, Luigi."

"Yeah, yeah, keep bragging about it." Luigi muttered.

A small smile appeared on the other's face, "If you'd like, I can walk you home under my umbrella."

Pink lightly painted Luigi's face as he looked down, kicking the wood slightly, "I appreciate the offer, but I'd hate to -"

"It's not a bother for me to do this. I have plenty of time to kill." Waluigi's long fingers and huge palm were suddenly on top of the smaller hand that was on the fence, the warmth surprisingly giving Luigi a fuzzy feeling.

"If you really insist."

* * *

_To paint on a surface that could crack easily. _

It would require the streets of the town to be flooded, cars passing by to splash poor pedestrians.

The cold from a tidal wave not too far back finally getting to him, Luigi shivered as he tried not to lean against Waluigi for some sort of warmth while they waited to cross the road.

But the taller saw the shorter suffering, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer - into the relaxing heat that was radiating so much. Luigi's blush would've been hidden had he buried his face into the side of Waluigi's chest, but he didn't wish to draw any more attention to himself.

They finally crossed the street towards the area of the pipes that led people to certain areas. The two made a beeline for the last one on the right, stopping to figure out who was going down first - if they were both going.

"Go on, I'll hold this while you go down," Waluigi nudged Luigi forward with his elbow, "I can stand getting wet."

"You don't have to come along if you don't have to," Luigi looked back up at the other, "But I thank you anyway."

Waluigi gave him a small smile, "Go ahead, I'll catch up."

* * *

_To touch valuable artwork without staining it. _

It would require Waluigi appearing from the pipe and running to catch up with Luigi whilst struggling to open the umbrella, only to run into the man and stumble while trying to keep both protected from more rain. Waluigi's free arm immediately wrapped around Luigi's torso in an attempt to keep him from eating mud.

After the scene and a lot of surprised yelps, Luigi laughed nervously before regaining his balance, approaching to door with keys jingling.

"Thank you for sharing your umbrella," Luigi said as he unlocked the door, "It was really nice of you..."

"Yeah," Waluigi replied, watching as Luigi opened his door to enter before closing his umbrella to push past him, "Now I get to raid your house."

Luigi groaned in frustration, "You're such a jerk."

"Hmm hmm," Waluigi fished through the fridge before pulling out a soda can, "But you know you love me."

"Maybe." Luigi silently passed by to sit on a couch in the living room, keeping his eyes on the carpet as Waluigi dug around in the freezer.

The taller finally plopped down next to the shorter, setting his soda on the table with a Popsicle in his mouth. He pulled it out and aimed the tip at Luigi, "Share."

Luigi gave him a questioning look while leaning away, "N-no thanks..."

"It wasn't a question." Waluigi leaned in closer, Popsicle now poking Luigi's lips, "Share." he then forced the Popsicle into his mouth, the bite of the cold and grape flavor (amongst the awkward texture of already licked ice) made Luigi jump and wince.

Waluigi slowly pushed and pulled the Popsicle, pressing his forehead against Luigi's, ignoring how cute that blush on his face was and focusing more on how his eyes were opening and getting watery. He finally pulled the treat out of Luigi's mouth, leaning back to take a long lick up the side and around the tip, enjoying everything about the grape, melting ice, and Luigi's saliva.

"I-isn't that kind of, well, nasty?" Luigi meekly asked.

Waluigi shook his head, "I think it's delicious, but then again, you're the Italian that gets ticked off if spaghetti doesn't taste right to _you_."

Luigi narrowed his eyes, "Shut your trap."

"Well, I really can't, unless I do _this_." Waluigi then pulled Luigi forward by the shirt collar, smashing their lips together.

* * *

_To sculpt the most breathtaking figure to ever exist without fear of ruining the clay. _

It would require two clothe less bodies on the bed of the shorter, soft kisses trailing down the squirming torso they were trying to comfort. It was all Waluigi could do not to force the nervous Luigi still with his hands, while at the same tine not bruise his slightly tanned skin and his heavenly body.

Luigi could only whine and squirm, covering his face with a hand while putting one bare thigh above the other, semi-erected manhood squeezed in the process, making him wiggle even more.

Waluigi lifted himself back up to Luigi's face, pulling his hand away before softly kissing his lips briefly, "You're okay, it's just me. No need to be shy."

"Hnng." Luigi whined as Waluigi now lowered himself to his chest, once again pressing kisses down the torso in a line, sometimes throwing in a daring nip that got a response of a jump and another whine. The mark would leave behind was small, but Waluigi still kissed the area many times before moving on.

He finally reached the hips, taking time to run his hands down over where he could feel the hip bones, glad they weren't so painfully noticeable like his own were. Waluigi took his time pressing kisses to each side before continuing his line, lower, lower -

"Hn - g- gah!" Luigi fisted the sheets and he arched his back slightly, Waluigi's lips dancing over the sensitive skin and butterfly-kissing the (admittingly on the small side of normal but still cute in the taller's eyes) length of the shaft, finishing off by kissing the side of the tip. Oh, it was tempting for him to lick, but this didn't feel like the right time.

This was taking in Luigi's beautiful features, even if they weren't shown all the time.

Now the kisses went down the inside of the thigh, the frustrated whine coming from Luigi only earning him longer kisses and slower moving time.

"Hyp - Hyp - W-Waluigi, I - it's -"

Waluigi finally lifted himself up to Luigi's face once more, silencing him with yet another kiss as his hand trailed down the side of the other's body.

"If you're ready, I can start stretching you," Waluigi whispered, "If you need more time, say so."

"N-no, p-please, I - I need - I need you -" Luigi tried, but only yelped as Waluigi slowly dragged a finger lightly up his length, and once again the squirming continued.

"Relax, Luigi, relax..." Waluigi chuckled, "...I'm guessing you're ready?"

"Hn - uun - yes..." Luigi replied, once again covering his face with a hand.

Waluigi pushed himself up to his knees, looking at the bed stand and grabbing the bottle of lotion he saw, "Didn't know Daisy left her stuff here."

"I-it-it's Mario's..." Luigi muttered.

"Hm, so Mario likes the smell of Cucumber Sea Breeze?"

"M-maybe."

Waluigi softly laughed as he spread some on his index finger, "You're so cute when you lie, you know?"

"Messh mursh mursh." Luigi growled, "Just get on with it."

"Ah, of course," Waluigi repositioned himself in between the shorter's legs, forcing them up and apart for easy access to his entrance. "If it hurts, I'm sorry."

"Okay..." Luigi's hands made loose fists and rested on his chest, looking back at Waluigi with wide eyes, scared yet impatient for what was to come.

With a nod, Waluigi then began to work his finger inside, Luigi's whimpers and movements forcing him to take longer.

The amount of time needed to insert the next two fingers felt like forever, Luigi squirming in pain less and whining in need more. "W-Waluigi, c - c - could you -"

"You ready?"

"Hn... maybe just a moment..."

More movement of his fingers, pushing the muscles apart, time ticking by slowly.

"N-n-now?"

Waluigi pulled his fingers out, once again reaching for the bottle, "I've been hanging out for at least an hour."

"Well, boo hoo." Luigi snarled, watching as his partner slicked himself up with a very generous amount.

With no more words, the two positioned themselves, and the taller wasted little time pushing into that entrance, that welcomed him with heat and tight muscles and another shaky whine from Luigi's vocals.

* * *

_To create a beautiful piece of artwork. _

It required inspiration, gathering materials, and patiently working. As soon as all of that was done, the steps to a masterpiece were as easy as making him whisper, "One more? Please?" and "Again? I-if you can?"

To finally step back, and to look at the beauty that was the tired, ever pleased Luigi, having fallen asleep quickly with pillows under his head, it was enough to make his heart beat faster.

Waluigi didn't believe it.

He was seeing something he'd only experienced in dreams, and it was much better than in the dreams. It was, to put it simply, majestic.

Brushing some hair away from his face, Waluigi kissed his forehead and smiled.

"I love you, Luigi."

And the night was spent, lying on that bed, arms wrapped around him in a possessive and protective manner, happy that he was the one who got to lay here - instead of some other jerk who probably only wanted to use the man for a quick pop.

When the sun rose on the next day, Luigi awoke with his baby like mumblings and rubbing his eyes, "Hnnnguh, morning ready?"

"Well, you slept the whole night, so it'd make sense."

Luigi looked up at Waluigi's face, smiling as he stretched, "Oh, hello, Waluigi, I figured you'd gone home after last night," he pushed the taller's arms away and sat up, "Whew, I feel nasty. I think I'm going to take a shower," he turned at Waluigi and quietly asked, "Would you like to join?"

Waluigi's eyes lit up, "Of course I do!"

Anything to see that masterpiece even more.

* * *

** **THREE HOURS TO TYPE THIS SHI - nope FOUR HOURS TO TYPE THIS. Yeah, this is going up as its own story, I feel its way too good for Collection, which is what I originally intended. But then again I may move it there… later…**

**So yeah, I don't know where that whole "artist's view" came from (Maybe it was me looking around on Deviant Art at the poor amount of WaluigiXLuigi fan art), but I think it sorta mixed in nicely. Also, this should be considered drabble-y since I just sorta started typing this on my iPod (NO PLOTS FTW!) and just kept on adding whatever I wanted. Like, I would start to doze off but then my brain would be like I HAZ MOAR WAKE UP AND TYPE, so that's why I'm minus four hours sleep today.**

**Remember call me sick, call me stupid, just don't call me crazy, because I'm Crazee Canadia BITCH I GOTS MAH RITSU COSPLAY TODAY BUT I ALMOST DIED TRYING TO TAKE OFF THE SHIRT ITS TOO SMALL BLUEEHH! ****


End file.
